Beaches
by bluedancingkittykat
Summary: Something I made a while ago. Yes it's self insert, and Mary-sue-ish


"Yes!" Shelane and Luci chorused. "We're outta the torture chamber!"

"I can finally set off that bomb!" Keira cheered.

"My brain hurts..." Nicole mumbled.

"Anyone have a mental band aid?" Alexa asked.

"So, what company did you guys get?" Nicole asked, straitening up.

"Thirteenth." Luci said.

"Third." Shelane said.

"Sixth." Alexa said.

"Eleventh." Keira said obliviously.

"Really? I got twelfth."

Everyone looked horrified at Nicole and Keira.

"You... You mean with Creepers-Chan?" Luci asked.

"The one with absolutely no woman...?" Shelane asked.

Keira just stared.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Yes Luci. With Creepers-chan."

"I feel terrible for you." Alexa said as she patted Nicole on the back.

"I'll come and visit you every day—except for the first week."

"Don't get yourself killed." Keira said.

"You're not very optimistic, Keira." Alexa responded.

"Say's the girl who's going to be in the division with a bunch of guys." Nicole mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Keira shrugged.

"At least we all get to be in a Barrack together." Shelane offered.

"Touché."

A few years later, (After everyone got Shikai) While Keira and Alexa sparred like they were supposed to and Nicole did research, Luci and Shelane weren't doing anything. In fact—they were ditching.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" Luci asked.

"Sparring. Why are you ditching?"

"Well..."

"Don't you dare say that overly long excuse that we all know is just a mix of all your excuses from the academy."

"Fine," Luci pouted. "We were supposed to be sparring and I got stuck with a lousy Partner so... We started to play tag. She has yet to tag me."

"You mean you poked 'em and said "Tag you're it?"

"Exactly!"

There was a silence for a while.

"What about you."

"Got stuck with Aimi."

"Ahh..." They both knew—Everyone Knew—Who Aimi was. Alexa, Shelane, Nicole, Keira and Luci had been rivals with her since the academy. Aimi was a real butthole. She would always point out your flaws, and call you names for no reason what so ever. She would "borrow" (and never give it back) your stuff, or that was the way she would put it. One time Luci let her barrow her book on human antimony and it came back to her with doodles and writing in it, while rumors started that Luci was Insane (Witch she didn't Deny) and was a man (Witch she would beat the crap out of anyone who she heard say it (Which resulted in detention more than once)), While Aimi got off scot free.

"I found you!"

Luci opened one eye to find her partner. "But you didn't catch me, now did ya?" She flash-stepped away in the same position, while her partner groaned and went to look for her again.

After about five minutes Shelane suddenly called out "Safe."

Luci then flash stepped back in the same position as she left.

"Where were you?"

"Under the roof."

"Ah..."

"Why? What were you expecting?"

"Honestly? A squirrel Hole."

Luci scoffed. "Ha! I wish."

"Meh... I'm gonna take a nap... wake me if lousy-Chan comes back..."

Shelane flashed a look of Annoyance. "Why do you get to sleep?"

Luci groaned. "Fine... wake me up in two hours unless Lousy-Chan comes..."

Shelane sighed.

"It's the best you'll get. Take it or leave it." Luci placed an arm over her face and fell asleep.

"Is she dead?" Luci heard Keira's voice ask.

"I don't think so." Nicole said.

"Hey—while she's sleeping let's draw on her!" Alexa entered in her opinion.

"Don't you dare." Luci sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"At Last! The Dead awakens!" Keira said.

"It's... It's Alive!" Shelane said in her Dr. Frankenstein voice.

Luci was torn at who to glare at. Keira or Shelane. "Is there any particular reason why you woke me up?"

"Well, Alexa's an Assistant Captain now, while Keira's a fourth Seat and Nicole is a fourth seat." Shelane started.

"... So?"

"I dunno." Shelane Shrugged.

"I'm gonna find a place where I can sleep peacefully..."

"You just slept for three hours!" Shelane exclaimed.

Luci Shrugged. "And don't you three have work to do?"

"Guess so..." Nicole mumbled while Keira and Alexa groaned.

"I'll take a nap here..." Keira said.

"I'm gonna read." Alexa stated.

"I'll sleep." Nicole said as she headed to her room.

"Same." Shelane said.

"Ditto," Zan said and trailed after Nicole

"I'll be back in a while... send a search party if I'm not back in two hours." Luci said as she closed the window behind her.

After a couple turns Luci had gotten lost. "Of course I get lost," Luci mumbled under her breath.

Somehow after many turns and dead ends, she came upon the twelfth division.

"... Bye." She stated as she turned around.

After more twists and turns and dead ends she got the feeling someone was watching her...

Dun, Dun, Dun!

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I found?!" Luci yelled in an overly exited voice.

"A bomb?" Keira asked.

"Yaoi?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"An Incurable Dieses?" Alexa asked.

"AIDS?" Zan questioned.

Luci glared. "What kind of woman do you think I am, Zan?"

Zan shrugged.

"Butthole."

There was a silence.

"Well, what is it?" Alexa asked.

"A Cat!:D"

"Luci we can't keep it—"Nicole started.

"She's a girl!"

"Well we don't know who her owner is,"

"She doesn't have one, she's just like us!" Luci jerked her head to Alexa, Shelane and Keira to come over.

They all got on their knees and Puppy pouted. The cat did too.

Nicole threw her head back in a groan. "Fine—"

"Yay!" Alexa, Shelane, Keira and Luci cheered.

"I'm gonna name you Pillow! I'm gonna love you, and pet you—"

"Remember the rule with cats, guys. Not too much attention." Nicole stated. "Remember Fuss?"

Alexa and Luci Shuttered at the thought of Fuss.

"Exactly. Now I Have to go to work, please don't annoy my Captain that much Luci," Nicole said as she got up. "And don't give me that look, why don't you annoy Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain oldypuffs? Cuz he would make me do work and Alexa would help him..."

"Got that right," Alexa stated with a smile on her face, but then quickly hit Luci on the head. "And quit calling him that."

"So," Keira started. "Who's going to take care of Pillow?"

"I'm outta here." Alexa stated and took off through the door.

"Ditto," keira and Luci said at the same time, while Nicole and Zan walked out of the room and headed to the twelfth division. Actually Nicole walked out of the room with Zan on top of her shoulder, with Luci jumping out the window and meeting up with them while Keira rolled her eyes and left money on the table. "This is for Pillow. And you're in charge of getting us dinner. Whatever is left over is yours to keep. Cheerios."

Shelane narrowed her eyes at nothing. "I hate you all."

"Bye- bye Luv." Luci said in her weird British Accent.

"I'm the only Brit here, Got it Luci?!" Keira exclaimed.

"Hmph. Fine." Luci pouted.

"Whelp, this is my stop. Please don't piss Kurotsuchi-san off too much,"

"You act like he'll kill me." Luci dead panned.

"With him you'll never know. Now shoo fly—I've got fights to win."

"Mmmmkay!" Luci waved good bye too Keira and headed too... no where...

"I think I'll go bother Akon-Chan!" She Exclaimed and pointed her finger to the air.

... Stalling...

"Hey, Akon-Chan~!" Luci yelled as she opened the door.

She was met by a silence.

"Akon-Chan? Nicole...? Zan? Hiroba-Chan?!" Luci pouted her arms and pouted. "Curse my sense of direction..." She mumbled under her breath. "This isn't Funny!"

A crash met her demands.

"A ha!" She exclaimed as she moved some stuff aside. "Found... you...?" she was met by an empty space.

"Flash step, huh? Two can play at that game!" She glanced around then started to walk. "Come on! You know I'll beat you..."

There was a hiss.

"...Guys...?"

GASP

"Hmph. Funny. I swore I heard Luci Over here." Zan mumbled. He sighed thinking on how Luci would want to play hide n go seek again. "My power is shadows, Luci... I can find you—"His statement was cut short when he fell over something... soft and... Hot? Zan glanced up from the floor to find the cause his friendship with the floor. His eyes widened slightly to find Luci on the floor with a deathly high fever. Zan summoned his shadows to try and get her fever down as he ran to get someone to carry her to the Fourth Division. "Nicole-!" he yelled to get her attention.

"What is it Zan? I'm not deaf ya know—what is it?" She cut her sentence off when she saw the panicked look on Zan's Face.

"It's Luci! She, She..." he used his hands to try and describe what he saw.

Nicole imminently grew urgent. "What about her?"

"She has a high—super high fever!" Zan finally spit out.

"How are you feeling?" Someone about six foot asked.

"Be quite honest... Like I got a building dropped on me... I'm Luci by da way! What's your name?"

"Isane Kotetsu," She started.

"I'm gonna call you Isa-Chan~!"

Isane sweat dropped. _For someone who said I feel like I got a building dropped on her she sure doesn't act like it._

"Hey Isa-Chan?"

"Hmm...?" Isane replied writing down something.

"What's the temperature...? It feels super hot... ha ha..." Then she passed out on the bed.

It was early morning when Luci finally woke up. She glanced around to see someone with black hair come in while looking down at a clip board.

"Sup."

The Person jumped to see Luci up and awake.

"I'm Luci~"

"I- I know, It says right here—"

"That's stalker...ish..."

"How would it be un- stalker-ish...?"  
"Well, what's your name?"

"Hanataro—"

"Hana-Chan~! There! Now it's not stalker…ish! When can I go?"

"Um… In about a week…"

"Wha-? No! Don't make me stay!"

"But we must make sure you'll be alright!"

"What was I attacked by anyways?"

_Changes subjects and moods quickly. _Hanataro Sweat dropped. "Ah-! Kurotsuchi-san let loose an experiment to keep "Insects" out."

"Wha! He meant me didn't he?" Suddenly Luci froze.

"What, what is it?" the now named "Hana-chan" asked worriedly.

"Nutin! Imma sleep now!"

Hanataro sweat dropped as Luci passed out onto the bed.

Hanataro suddenly felt weak as five taichus reitsu became exposed. The Sotaichu, Kuchiki-taichu, Urahara-taichu, Ukitake-taichu, and Kyoroku-taichu. Kurotsuchi came also—it was his fault. But what was weird was that Kuchiki-taichu and Kyoroku-taichu didn't have to come. Ukitake-taichu didn't have too, but being the caring man he is he came for his subordinate.

Ukitake Looked down on his subordinate with care

"Dang. You got her good, Mayuri." Kyoroku observed.

"You must apologize to her Kurotsuchi-san."

"Yes, yes." Kurotsuchi waved his hand un-caringly. "I'm not surprised that she's so weak."

"I agree," Kuchiki agreed.

As they turned to leave they felt a gust of wind and suddenly two vases were thrown at Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi, laughter fallowing.

Alexa, Nicole, Zan on Nicole's shoulder, Shelane holding Pillow and Keira appeared around the corner.

Shelane and Zan started to snicker while Keira was suppressing a smirk.

"What is so funny?" Kurotsuchi asked, his makeup smearing down. Zan couldn't hold it any longer. Shelane's shoulders started shaking. Alexa went to help her captain while Nicole went to help hers.

"I never thought she'd get you that good, sir." Nicole said to her captain.

"Do you _want_ to clean_ its_ cage?"

Nicole looked horrified.

_It's perfectly understandable why she doesn't want to clean __its__ cage._ Zan Thought to himself.

"What's it?" Shelane asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't want to know." Alexa said to her.

"The Captain wants to see me?" Luci asked her third seats.

"Yeah," Kiyone said.

"Do you know why?" Luci raised an eyebrow.

"You should go anyways, Katsumi-san, even if you don't know what he wants," Sentaro said and Kiyone nodded.

Luci sulked. "I wanna know if it's worth my time!"

Kiyone and Sentaro instantly grew angry. "If they captain needs you for it you have to go!" Sentaro yelled at Luci.

"No if I dun wanna!" She suddenly flashed away with laughter ringing in their ears with a message. "Catch me if you can!"

She had flashed stepped to her captain's office, hopefully tricking her superiors that she had not.

"Hello there captain~!" Luci Came bargaining in waving, filling his office with sunshine. "Did you need to see me?"


End file.
